


Starlight Kisses

by back_in_a_bit



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, First Time, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/back_in_a_bit/pseuds/back_in_a_bit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A marriage is arranged to complete a treaty between two kingdoms. This is the first night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is because I was in the mood for sex without any of that emotional trash and my mind immediately went to royal arranged marriage AUs. Also blame adobo-chan and her Shameless fic for enabling me to get off my ass and actually write this out. I got the royal arranged marriage trope down pat, but as for the first part... Well, as far as fails go, this one is pretty magnificent, ngl. 7k, jfc. Enjoy!  
> I also got to use the word 'exquisite' unironically, so yay!
> 
> Warnings: the slight dub-con is because hello, arranged marriage, this is totally a Duty Made Them Do It scenario. But they're both as consenting as can be, given the situation.

Karin is woken early in the morning, when the sun is just a bare suggestion of pink in the sky, and taken to the baths on lower floors of the castle where she is ritually cleansed by the women of her family - Rukia, Yuzu and Ururu. The geothermally heated waters are almost too hot for comfort, and by the time they are done Karin is pink and uncomfortably sensitive all over. From there she is whisked to the large suite she has been allotted in her husband-to-be's castle, and there begins the process of transforming her into a bride fit for the Prince of Junrinan.

The entire process takes most of the day as every inch of her body is unashamedly inspected and seen to, and the sun is finally setting over tips of the buildings of the Castle Town when Karin is finally allowed to look at a mirror. Staring at her reflection, even Karin has to admit she makes a beautiful bride. There's minimal makeup on her face, just a line of paint around her eyes and a touch of rogue to her lips. Her natural paleness is enhanced by her nerves, and it makes for a stark contrast against her dark eyes and even darker hair. Diamonds that were once her mother's are nestled in the hollow of her throat and hang from her ears, each valuable enough to support a small village for a year. The wedding gown that was chosen for her is an ivory silk construction that hugs her figure until mid-thigh, where it flares into spiralling swathes of fabric that gather behind her into a long train. It's simple and contemporary - a statement of everything the kingdom of Karakura is as opposed to the more traditional kingdom of Junrinan. In this moment, she is everything a princess of Karakura is expected to be.

Karin can hear the singing from the Sokyouku Chapel even before she enters it - the traditional prayers to the ancient gods to bless the union and ensure it's prosperous and happy and long-lived. Unable to help herself, she squeezes Yuzu's hand tightly, and her twin squeezes back. Isshin is waiting at the doors of Chapel, dressed in the red and black of their home kingdom, and he turns as Karin approaches, Yuzu at her side and Ururu behind them. Rukia has already disappeared to take her rightful place beside Ichigo inside the Chapel as Queen of Karakura.

Isshin places his large, warm hands on Karin's shoulders and regards his youngest with grave eyes the same colour as hers. Out of the three of them, Karin is the only one to inherit her father's eyes and hair. There's an expression in his eyes Karin can't quite decipher, and when she realises it's _pride,_ something swells in her throat and makes her eyes prickle.

Isshin's thumbs move to rest on her cheekbones. "Hey now. Leave the tears to me, okay?" he says, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Karin makes a sound that's half-sob, half-laughter. "Stupid Goat-Chin," she mumbles, and despite herself, she's smiling as they turn to face the ten-foot tall oaken doors of the chapel.

Isshin tucks her hand into his elbow as the singing hits a crescendo and the giant doors creak open, revealing them to the gathered crowd. The music cuts off abruptly, and any chattering there might have been dies down as the guests turn as one to face Karin and her father, leaving a great, echoing silence in its place.

A tinkling, haunting tune starts up as Karin takes her first step into the chapel. It rises into the long high ceiling rafters from the musicians balcony, joining the choir and filling the immense chapel and reverberating in the stone.

The Sokyouku Chapel is filled with people - some she knows, most she doesn't - wanting to be present for the historical occasion. Karin's marriage, after all, marking the final phase of a treaty thirty years in the making. They stand on either side of a central aisle, leading straight to the altar. 

Karin can feel the weight of a thousand eyes as she makes the slow procession down the aisle, all judging her as a princess of Karakura, from the house of Kurosaki. These are the people she will rule one day alongside her husband, so Karin takes a deep breath and straightens her shoulders, determined not to reveal so much as a hint of weakness. She makes sure to keep her face cool and disinterested and fixes her eyes on some indeterminate point beyond the back of the chapel.

The music swells triumphantly, and Karin realises with a jolt that she's reached the end of the aisle. Two people look down at her from the altar, one a berobed priest and the other Hitsugaya-

Hitsugaya looks very handsome dressed in the white and gold colours of Junrinan. He's in full military uniform, badges for honour and bravery and strategy glittering on his broad chest. There's nothing of softness or of nerves in his cool teal eyes or his firm mouth. He looks at Karin with a measured, assessing gaze that has her hot and trembling inside, and she parts her lips to inhale, gathering her will and defiance about her like a cloak. She knows he's only marrying her to complete the treaty and provide him heirs, but she has no intention of letting him walk all over her.

A tightening about his eyes is the only sign that he's noticed the crack in her mask. Hitsugaya holds out his left hand as they approach, and Isshin takes her right hand from his elbow and presses it to her husband-to-be's before stepping back. The music fades and the priest begins to speak, calling upon the ancient gods to witness and bless this union.

Hitsugaya's hand is much larger than her own, and surprisingly cool. He speaks his vows - to protect and cherish, to honour and provide for - in a strong deep voice that carries across the hall effortlessly. It's all Karin can do to present a detached demeanour as she verbally accepts his protection and promises unwavering loyalty and obedience in return. The priest joins their hands with a blood red chord, binding them together in the name of God and His people, then lifts their joined hands to show the congregation.

The cheer that greets them is surprisingly loud and Karin nearly jolts, but Hitsugaya chooses that moment to intertwine their fingers. His eyes are impassive and steady, and his mouth is unsmiling.

He leads them off the altar, and suddenly they are surrounded by people - strangers all - laughing and wishing them the best. Karin casts her eyes around for a familiar face, but apart from a flash of orange out of the corner of her eye she can't make out anyone she knows. Hitsugaya - Karin supposes she should call him Toushirou now that they are married - doesn't look at her or let up his pace, and they slowly make their way to the great hall attached to the chapel.

A feast has been set out, the tables groaning under the weight of the food and drink. The aromas blend together, concocting a heady scent that has Karin - who hasn't had more than a few stolen bites since sunup - immediately salivating. Hitsu-Toushirou leads her to the middle of the main table, where the bride and groom are traditionally seated. There he pauses, and Karin wonders what to expect from the man she has promised body and immortal soul to, but he merely pulls out a chair and glances at her. "Sit."

"Thank you." Karin inclines her head regally and takes the proffered seat, mindful of the marriage chord connecting their hands together. Toushirou remains standing as the guests pour in, chattering and exclaiming in delight at the sight of the feast that greets them. 

Karin catches sight of her brother and his wife taking their seats at one end of the main table, the rest of her family and a few high ranked nobles spreading down either side of the table from them. Ichigo winks when she catches his eye, ignoring whatever tirade his advisor Uryuu Ishida is giving him.

At the other end Karin can see Toushirou's parents, King Gin and Queen Rangiku. As always, she's struck by what a handsome couple they make. The queen is, after all, a renowned beauty and the king is good-looking in his own way, if a little unsettling. To the king's right is a handsome man with curly brown hair and glasses whom Karin recognises as his trusted advisor and one of the most powerful nobles of Junrinan, Sosuke Aizen. Surrounding them are several other nobles Karin vaguely recognises but can't be bothered to put name to. Neither the king nor the queen have siblings or living parents, she remembers suddenly. Toushirou is the last of his line.

Toushirou taps his glass of wine with his spoon, and the crowd quietens expectantly as the high, pure note rings through the hall. "I won't bother you with long speeches when there's food to be had, so please, dine and make merry tonight!" he calls out, and a loud cheer goes up as the guests fall upon the feast.

A lively beat starts up from the musicians in the corner and flows over the chatter, a staccato that matches the rhythm of Karin's heart as Toushirou sits down next to her and fixes her with his strange teal eyes.

"Wine?" he asks, gesturing to the carafe, and Karin has to swallow before she can reply with a steady voice.

"Yes, thank you, husband."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Toushirou had thought he'd be grateful when they'd stayed at dinner long enough to excuse their leave, if only so he could escape the incessant chatter and the way he couldn't take a single bite without some well-wisher descending upon them to make pretty conversation.

But when at last, he had led Karin to his quarters - _their_ quarters now, he reminds himself - the partying crowd far behind them, he couldn't help but wish he was still at the dining hall.

Someone - probably on Mother's orders - has been in his suite since he left it this morning, and now every inch of his private rooms is covered with candles, bathing the walls in a deceptively soft light and filling the air with the smell of melted wax and something resinous he can't be bothered to identify. He briefly wonders how many candles there are, and what they're going to do about the dripping wax, and shouldn't it be hotter than it already is? - but of course he's just stalling. They've had their farce of a wedding, now it is time for the consummation thereof. And despite the hue and cry that is made of the event Hitsugaya can't see it as anything but the base and carnal act it is.

It's not that the princess isn't attractive. Porcelain skin and a slender frame with plentiful curves - she's exactly his type. He can't deny that he wants her. If she were anyone else, some nameless wench, Hitsugaya would've happily added her to the list of women he's taken to bed, and slept assured that when he woke, she'd be gone. But to entertain a women for a few hours and to keep her for the rest of his life are two vastly different things, he finds. 

Growing up, he's always known that the terms of the alliance promised his hand to one of the Kurosaki siblings, but by the time he covered twenty seven years, the relations between the two countries had grown such that he'd believed they won't follow through on the archaic condition. He'd let himself dream of choosing a wife of his own, someone sweet and demure and lovely - _Momo,_ his traitorous heart whispers. 

And then one day his father summoned him to the throne room, where his mother's throne was empty; only his father and Sosuke Aizen present - _'a talk between men, son'_ \- where he was slyly informed that the Kurosaki twins had reached marriageable age. He'd stayed silent as his father spoke over long, steepled fingers, numb shock warring with growing disbelief as he was informed how, as one of the twins was inclined otherwise, he was to be married off to the youngest Kurosaki, a girl who was a firebrand even in her own bohemian family and the very antithesis of the woman of his dreams.  
_  
"It saves you the trouble of choosing one and risk offending the other,"_ his father had smirked, his eyes flashing their unnerving pale teal.

Hitsugaya wonders what his Nana would have thought. Do your country proud, little Prince, she'd always said. Marry a woman you love and respect. Would she be happy that he was honouring the treaty with Karakura by marrying a woman he barely knew, barely liked, and certainly wouldn't have looked twice at if it weren't for the need to put his child in her belly? Would she have waited outside the bedchambers to kiss Karin on both cheeks and wish them good fortune, or would she have smiled sadly and prayed to the ancient gods for the best? Toushirou remembers the way Momo looked when he delivered the news to her, the unresisting acceptance in her gentle doe eyes as she parroted meaningless words of congratulations at him.

Hitsugaya realises he has no idea how long they've been standing there in front of his bedroom. A few seconds? An hour? The princess stands quietly next to him, head bent, a far cry from the fiery, outspoken woman he vaguely remembers her to be from the few events they were both in attendence for. Their hands are still tied together by the red chord. Toushirou raises their joined hands and plucks at the knot until it unravels. His hand is already halfway to his pocket before he catches himself and offers the thread to her.

"You can keep it if you want," he says truthfully. To him, the thread is nothing but a relic of their farce of a marriage.

The princess shakes her head, finally looking up to meet his eyes. "No, thank you," she says quietly.

Toushirou shrugs and pockets the chord before moving to open the bedroom door. He always thought women were the sentimental type; leave it to the Kurosaki to be contrary. He doesn't know what game she's playing at, acting all meek, but Toushirou finds that he's not particularly interested in deciphering the meanings behind her actions. Let her play coy if she wishes.

More candles line the room and surround the bed. Someone - _Mother_ \- has covered the floor in rose petals, and the room is filled with their cloying scent. He silently curses the queen's romantic notions as he steps back, allowing the princess to enter the room ahead of him, then strides to the windows. He flings them open, noting with some vindictiveness how several candles sputter and go out in the gust of wind, and lets the fresh air fill the room.

Hitsugaya turns around, undoing his jacket and throwing it over a chair with well-worn ease. The princess is where he left her, her eyes still lowered, her entire form arranged to be as unobtrusive as possible. The moonlight catches against her ivory dress and pale skin, making it glow. She appears almost ethreal, delicate and fae-like and not quite real, silhouetted against the familiarity of his bedroom. Caught off guard, Hitsugaya's breath catches.

And then she says quietly, "Well, where would you like me?" and he's brought back to earth with an abrupt thump. Right. How and where would he like to fuck the virgin princess tonight? Hitsugaya steps forward, suddenly irate, and watches her tense up even further. She's _frightened,_ he realises suddenly. And no wonder.

Right. Well. Hitsugaya knows this will hurt for her at first. There's no getting around that. But no matter how distasteful he finds the whole thing, he has no intention of punishing her for it, and Hitsugaya likes to think he knows how to handle a woman in bed. But they're near-complete strangers after all, and Karin's intelligent enough to be wary. For all she knows, he intends to beat her and fuck her six ways from Sunday. What's more, she's in a different country, surrounded by strangers, with no one to turn to. However painful Hitsugaya finds this marriage, he can admit it's as bad, if not worse, for Karin.

"Relax," he tells her, trying to modulate his voice to be nonthreatening. "Why don't you take some of that off?" He eyes the embellishments glittering at her throat and ears and gestures to the table. He mentally makes a note to check the safe installed in Karin's boudoir - he trusts all of his guards, but it won't do to have the princess' jewels stolen.

Hitsugaya sits on the edge of the bed and takes his boots off, watching out of the corner of his eye as Karin, after a moment's hesitation, turns to the table and starts taking off the jewellery. His gaze travels along the bend of her back, clearly shown off by the snug gown as she bends over. The crisscross pattern of the lacing attracts his eyes, and he follows it as it runs parallel to her spine, ending just above the curve of her ass. He feels a quiver of amusement when he realises this dress was designed to take time to remove, and wonders if whoever chose it thought he would simply yank it up and have his way with her.

He gets up and pads quietly across the room, coming to a stop just inches behind her. His fingers find the knot at the base of her spine and he tugs lightly. Karin freezes as the knot unravels, loosening the gown ever so slightly. This close, he can smell the jasmine buds wound in her hair, and it is intoxicating. A familiar heat makes itself known in his belly.

"Relax," he murmurs, bending forward to press his lips to the base of her neck. Under the floral aroma he can make out another scent, this one warm and cinnamon-y and far more potent. He slips an arm around her waist and pulls her closer until her ass presses against his hips. "I don't intend to hurt you.You needn't be afraid."

He both sees and feels her inhale, but when she speaks her voice is quiet but admirably steady. "Then I thank you for it." The only thing that gives her away is the slight tremble of her body.

Hitsugaya frowns. He knows Karin well enough to know that there's more to her than this compliant act she's trying to pull off, and it frustrates him. He's never had much patience for double-standards. Toushirou turns her around, putting two fingers under her jaw and pushing up so she's forced to meet his eyes. "Do you not take my word for it? I will not hurt you."

"I think this will hurt for me regardless of what either of us _will,"_ Karin retorts. Her eyes widen immediately, and he can feel his face mirroring her expression. Had it been a less tense situation, he might have laughed. As it is he can feel the fading echoes of a laugh within him, and it leaves him feeling wrong footed. He didn't expect to be amused by the Kurosaki princess.

The time for pleasantries is past, anyhow, he decides. Toushirou presses down with his thumb to tilt the princess' head just so, and lowers his mouth to hers.

He'd intended the kiss to be quick and chaste, a small start to ease Karin into the ways of lovemaking, but the moment their lips meet the banked fire inside him roars to life, blood rushing in his ears. He deepens the kiss greedily, fingers moving to grasp her jaw firmly as he tilts his head. Karin gasps, and the sound is like kerosene on a bonfire as he curls his tongue into her mouth, entwining her hair around his fingers to bring her closer, trying to wring another fascinating sound from her mouth.

They pull apart gasping for breath, Karin's eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. Toushirou's heart is hammering in his chest. He's never had a woman who's made him feel this way before with just a single kiss. He tugs Karin forward, pressing his mouth to her shoulder so he doesn't have to see her face. If he can't label the person behind the body, he can still treat this as a meaningless fuck. He watches his fingers dance down the sides of her body and round to her back, dipping low enough to be inappropriate in any other situation. Karin's breathing is loud in his ears, whether from nerves or a reaction to the kis, he doesn't know, but she doesn't try to stop him as he unravels the crisscrossing strands of her lacing, loosening the gown wrapped tightly around her body.

Karin doesn't react or participate in her undressing, nor does she try to undress him as Toushirou pulls the thread from the last of the bone loops with perhaps more force than strictly necessary. The dress is sleeveless, leaving her neck and arms bare. Toushirou notices the muscles in her slim arms, most probably from some activity like swordfighting if the rumours are accurate, as he steps back, eyeing the dress critically. Despite removing the lacing, it clings to Karin's body, looser in the chest region but still tight around the hips. Toushirou tugs sharply, and with a slip of silk against skin and a surprisingly loud rustling, the gown collapses around her feet, leaving Karin bare but for a tiny silk slip.

Toushirou takes Karin's hand and guides her outside the circle formed by her gown, and Karin takes the initiative to kick her delicate slippers off as Toushirou admires his first nearly-unobstructed view of his wife. Karin is, for lack of a better word, exquisite. Her body is lithe and toned from exercise, unblemished but for the silvery scars littering her skin. The callouses on her hand speak of rigorous training, reminders of the power in her deceptively small-shouldered frame. Despite this knowledge, Hitsugaya can feel the terrifying well of instinct within him as he looks down at her, demanding that he protect and provide for this delicate-seeming woman.

To distract himself he searches out the scars on Karin's body, finding one that starts under her left arm and travels down over the swell of her breast, disappearing under her chemise. Toushirou feels a jolt of alarm at an attack hitting her so close to her heart, but then he notices how the scar is dark enough that it was made recently, and to be healed as well as it is means that it was fairly superficial. He traces it with his fingers nonetheless, and watches with fascination as a deep blush gathers across Karin's cheeks and spreads down her neck and chest. He traces her jaw, amazed at how the skin even feels hot to touch. 

Karin looks away from his knowing gaze, reddening even further, her embarrassment clear even as she lifts her chin and clenches her hands into fists defiantly.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Toushirou tells her truthfully, because despite everything he's heard about her, about how obnoxious and bullheaded and short tempered she is, he would have to be blind not to notice how beautiful she is. He lets his hands run over her body, seeking out every curve and indent the chemise teasingly hides. Although his initial reservations about fucking her are still there, Toushirou finds that they are swiftly being silenced by the miles of gorgeous skin on display. This close, he can smell more of that spicy warm scent and it fills his senses and makes his blood race.

"Then why don't you take something off?" Karin asks him tightly. Her body trembles beneath his hands.

Toushirou isn't arrogant enough to think her words signify any sort of desire, except maybe the desire to hurry things along - from impatience or embarrassment or both. He removes his hands from her body a bit reluctantly and swiftly undoes the buttons on his shirt. Karin's eyes cover every inch of bare skin he exposes, her expression a mix of curiousity and trepidation. He drops the shirt and moves to his trousers, slightly surprised to find that he's already more than half-hard. He unbuttons them carefully and then drops them as well. 

If Karin wants him naked, then very well, he shall be naked.

He wraps his hand around his cock and strokes it idly a couple of times, amused by how hard Karin's pretending not to look when she so clearly is. "I think it's your turn now," he drawls. Karin glances up, panic flaring briefly in her eyes. "Will you, or shall I?" he asks, wondering how she'll respond.

Karin swallows and steps back, and Toushirou narrows his eyes, wondering if she's going to back out now. It doesn't bode for an auspicious start to their marriage if they don't consummate on the first night, and everyone in the kingdom will know by the next afternoon either way and the gossip will be _terrible,_ but as much as he'd rather have the whole thing over and done with, he _will not_ force Karin to go through with it if she's not ready.

But Karin grips the edge of her chemise and yanks the thing off in one swift motion, like ripping off a bandage, and throws it somewhere over her shoulder. She looks him defiantly in the eye, hands by her sides, palms forward, as if awaiting his condemnation or sanction.

She needn't fear though; Hitsugaya's first look of Karin's naked body leaves him entirely too pleased. His eyes trace the generous curves the chemise only hinted at, the full breasts that he aches to cover with his hands, and the hips wide enough that they'll carry Toushirou's child with ease. He follows the lines of her hipbones to the dark thatch of hair between her legs, and Karin's hands twitch, as if she wants to cover herself up. Instead, she spreads her arms even further and demands,

"Well, are you going to just stand there or are you going to fuck me?"

Hitsugaya feels a thrill of shock run through his body at the swear. Momo would never curse like that, but fuck if he doesn't like it, is impossibly turned on by it. He doesn't bother respond, instead taking his hand off his suddenly rock-hard cock and pressing against Karin's soft, toned stomach until she gets the hint and walks backward until her legs hit the edge of the bed and she's forced to climb on. Karin props herself up on her elbows and watches warily as he climbs on after her.

He brackets her body with his, pressing his mouth to the same spot on her neck he had five minutes ago. He bites down lightly, not enough to leave a mark, and Karin tips her head back and makes a noise, neither encouraging nor discouraging, but perhaps nervous. Nonetheless, it's enough to arouse him further, and Toushirou licks and nips his way up to the corner of her jaw as his hands track down her body. Karin's skin is wonderfully soft beneath his hands as he tracks the curve of her hipbone and the indent just above the swell of her thighs.

Impatience finally overrules restraint, and Toushirou's hand skips back up her body to cup her breast. It's warm and heavy, and fills his hand fully. His thumb brushes her nipple, and Karin lets out a breathy sigh and shifts under him, pushing her breast further into his hand. She bites her lip, looking almost betrayed by her body's reaction.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you got _some_ pleasure from this endeavour," Toushirou murmurs into her skin. "You're welcome to take part too."

"You know this is my first time," Karin snaps, even as her hands curl in the bedsheets. Toushirou shifts back onto his knees, his cock dragging against her stomach and leaving a sticky trail of pre-come as he slides down her body. 

His breath brushes against her puckered nipple as he speaks. "Of course. One's first time should be a bloody and torturous affair, is that right?" He catches the nipple lightly between his teeth, pausing long enough that her blush comes back full force before enclosing his mouth over it. He swirls his tongue around the hard nub and Karin cries out.

"That's not -ah!- what I meant." She turns her head to the side, hiding her face in the crook of her elbow. She's chewing on her bottom lip, apparently to stop herself from making another sound, but she squirms and writhes underneath him as he teases her nipple. "I don't know what to do, alright?" she says more plaintively.

"That's alright," he hums. Experimentally he bits down, and the reaction is immediate - Karin cries out, squirming harder, hips jerking beneath him. 

"Oh, please-!"

Toushirou smirks, pulling back, only to lick a broad swathe across the underside of her breast and elicit another whimper. "Just leave it to me." A hand slides down her body to find the junction of her legs. "You can be creative next time." He pets her there briefly before slipping a finger inside where she's hot and slick.

Karin whines, her body squirming in protest against the intrusion. Toushirou rubs the outside of her leg soothingly, kissing his way down her sternum and flat stomach. He rubs his fingers along her inner lips, astonished at how wet she is already. One finger slips into the hot, vice-like grip of her pulsing hole, all the way to the second knuckle. Karin immediately tenses, both legs snapping together around his hand. Everything about her body screams _no,_ even if she knows better than to say it out loud, from the arch of her back to the tension in her thighs. Toushirou can't not notice, but they're both aware than sooner or later his cock is going to have to fit down there and the sooner he can get her to associate penetration with pleasure, the better.

"Easy, easy," he murmurs, rubbing his free hand over her hipbone. His hidden hand searches slowly for that sweet spot just outside her opening. When his thumb brushes against the bundle of nerves, Karin jolts as if struck by electricity. He rubs in gentle circles and Karin arches her back, her legs falling open as a moan escapes her.

"Oh gods, nnnnn, ah-!"

Whatever earlier reservations he might have had about fucking her, Toushirou finds they're fading away in face of the sounds Karin is making. He's quickly becoming addicted to the ways she looks like this, his own hips grinding down abortively on the bedsheets as she tosses and writhes. Karin squeaks in surprise when he parts her pussy lips with one hand, but whatever protests she might have had are forgotten when he licks a broad stripe from the base of her opening to her clit. "A-ah, Toushirou!"

Toushirou grins to himself despite the desperate throb of his cock in response to her voice and settles down to the Very Serious Business of making Karin come. Karin writhes and squirms under his attentions, her chest heaving hypnotically and her nipples tight. Her mewls and whimpers are broken by her gasps for breath, and she barely notices when he adds a second finger to the first. He pumps her slowly, his tongue lapping up the tangy taste of her arousal. It's not long before her hands are scrabbling against his shoulders, trying to push him off, but Toushirou holds steady and rubs his tongue against her clit and moments later, Karin arches up and moans long and shameless.

Toushirou works Karin through her climax, eyes fixed helplessly on her face. Karin's arm is swung across her eyes as if she's attempting to hide her pleasure from him, but her swollen, bitten lips and the heady flush spread across her neck and breasts reveal everything she's trying to hide.

He leaves her clit only when she's a sated mess before him, pressing soft kisses to flushed skin as he crawls up her body. His fingers remain inside her, though now focused on keeping her open for him rather than stimulation. Her inner muscles clench spasmodically around him, tight and wet and eager for more. 

Karin is limp and gasping, her elegant hairdo now tousled and spread wildly around her. Crushed jasmines are scattered on the bed, adding their own perfume to the heady scent of her arousal in the air. Toushirou tugs her arm away from her face as impossibly dark eyes flutter open in her flushed face.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asks conversationally, still working two fingers inside her. His cock is painfully hard, and he's never wanted to fuck anyone as much as he wants to fuck Karin right now.

Karin looks like she's trying to glare even as she gasps for breath. "Couldn't you have just- I don't need you to make a point, Hitsugaya," she snaps breathlessly.

"What I don't understand is why you think it's such a sin to enjoy yourself the first time you have sex," he returns, banking on Karin being distracted to work in a third finger.

Karin whines and thrashes at the further intrusion. Hitsugaya finds himself pressing soothing kisses to her face, the arm taking his weight curling around her head protectively. Karin's hand grips his other arm with surprising strength, fingers slipping across the tendons of his forearm as he slowly pushes inside her. She tosses her head away from him, burrowing her face in the pillows as she whimpers.

"Do you find it embarrassing? Is that it?" he muses idly. He's surprised to find her so bashful in bed, but he thinks it's mostly virgin nerves speaking. It's endearing, in a way. His cock definitely doesn't mind. It's achingly hard, pre-come glistening at the head, and he can't stop himself from rutting slightly against her side. He desperately wants to fuck her, but he's willing to put it off a little longer to ensure less pain for Karin. His thumb slips against her clit and Karin arches off the bed, her thighs trembling with the force of her earlier orgasm.

"Will you just fuck me already?!" she hisses.

Toushirou smothers a laugh and pulls his fingers out of her to wrap around his own cock. "Since you asked so nicely."

Despite his preparation, Karin is still incredibly tight as he eases into her. A shudder washes through him as he slides balls-deep into her, and he groans and drops his head so that his forehead presses against her still-flushed one. Karin makes an unidentifiable noise, her fingers twisting the sheets on either side of them. She's instinctively spread her legs to accommodate him, and he can feel how tense her thighs are as they trap his hips between them. Her eyes are wide with the shock of being penetrated, tears gathering in the corners and beading on her lashes. Her lips are parted, her breath coming in quick little pants between them.

Toushirou pants, fingers coming up to gather a few strands of her hair clinging to her damp face and tuck them behind her ear. He brushes his thumb shakily across the hollow under her eye, following the line of her cheekbone till he's cupping her jaw. His blood is racing, the desire coursing through him enough to make him light-headed. Karin's eyes meet his, pain-filled and rimmed with wetness. There's nothing he can say to ease her pain, so he doesn't, instead shifting his hips slightly to see how she'll react. Karin gasps and exhales shakily, and untwines her trembling hands from the sheets so that she can cling onto his shoulders.

Toushirou begins to thrust lightly, keeping their gazes intertwined. Karin's head falls back, gasping, her lips still parted. He pushes her leg up, bending it just enough that he doesn't slip out accidentally. Karin squeezes his shoulders fiercely. Toushirou breathes heavily in the shared space between them, every instinct in him demanding he go harder, faster, deeper, but he doesn't speed up his thrusts until he's convinced Karin can take it. He dips his head, stealing a kiss from her - the second one ever - just to see how she'll react.

For a moment, Karin doesn't respond, her eyes still too-wide and her jaw slack, but then her arms slide around his sweat-soaked shoulders and down his back, pulling Toushirou closer until she can bury her face in his neck with a shaky moan, and breathes his name like a sigh.

Toushirou moans, hips snapping forward harder. Karin's tight and hot and slick around him, and her leg is bent so far back her thigh is flush against her chest, drawing him in even deeper. She's making these little noises, a high-pitched, breathy, "Ah- ah- ah-" every time he bottoms out. He curls his arm around her, tangling his fingers in her hair and drawing her half-off the bed, and Karin _inhales_ against his skin, trembling as she clings tightly to his shoulders.

His control snaps, and instinct surges forward as he ruts inside her. Karin's smell is everywhere, permeating everything and filling his senses with her arousal. Toushirou kisses the skin under her ear, then her lobe, but he's rapidly losing the ability for finer movement, the heat building between his legs growing steadily. He doesn't try to restrain his groans, his gasps, Karin's broken name on his lips, letting her know what she's doing to him. He wants her to know. The bed creaks beneath them, swaying as Toushirou's world narrows to one person, his balls tightening in warning.

When climax comes, it still manages to take him by surprise, whiting out his vision and overloading higher brain function. Karin's all four limbs clench around him and she cries out as he pulses into her, almost screaming. Toushirou rocks into her welcoming heat, riding out his orgasm, heart hammering painfully inside him until he collapses on top of her. 

Finally, an interminable amount of time later, when he slides limply out of her, Karin is panting softly, a warm, tired mess in his bed. Her body is lax against the bed, eyes sleepy and half-lidded as he rolls over and glances around the room. Her no-doubt-expensive wedding gown is crumpled on the floor not far from them. He leans over and instead snags his shirt off the floor. It's one of his better ones, but he ignores that as he leans over Karin and spreads her legs. Karin is strangely quiet as he cleans her up, her gaze fixed on the side of his head almost curiously.

"My chemise," she murmurs once he's done with his shirt and thrown it in a corner. Hitsugaya can't help snorting as he fishes it off his table, where it had landed when she threw it.

"Nothing I've not seen already," he reminds her, but he helps her pull it on over her head anyway, and tugs it down to her waist after.

Karin remains soft and pliant as he drags the heavy blanket over them both, sighing and squirming under it until she settles down. He almost thinks she's asleep until he sees her lashes flutter, revealing the black half-moon of her eyes.

"Go to sleep," he tells her, pulling a pillow down and lifting her head so he can slide it under. "I'll wake you tomorrow."

"Will you fuck me in the morning?" Karin asks drowsily, a sharp contrast to her words. Her fingers are curled loosely in front of her face.

Hitsugaya freezes. Then, "No," he says shortly. "Why?" he asks after a beat, despite the feeling that he'll regret asking.

"Why not?" Karin slurs. "You need-" she breaks off as a huge yawn escapes her. "Heirs," she finishes sleepily. And this time her eyes drift truly shut.

He stares at the sleeping woman in his bed, a cold feeling settling in his heart. Right. Of course, she's right. Heirs to ensure the continuation of his family's bloodline. Children with the strength of two royal families within them. The other reason he was married to Karin. 

It's all politics, in the end.

Toushirou turns his back to Karin and closes his eyes and tries to will sleep upon himself.


End file.
